A Future Rebuilt
by tanzy95
Summary: The war is finally over but so much has changed. Along with Shepard still being missing all synthetic life has been destroyed and the whole galaxy must rebuild. Now it is time to decide how the galaxy will go forward and find ways to avoid the very mistakes he reapers predicted. Will Shepard be found? Will EDI and the Geth be left in the past?
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks have passed since the final battle on Earth that decided the entire fate of the galaxy. Two weeks and Commander Shepard has not be seen or heard from, not a trace of her anywhere. Anyone with any sense would have thought her dead and with each passing day more and more began to believe that had to be the case, no matter how much they wished it wasn't.

Garrus on the other hand believed otherwise no matter how many days or weeks passed. Perhaps it was lack of sense or sheer stubbornness. Perhaps it was even both but something deep inside told him that she was still alive somewhere and now that the Normandy was back up and running and heading back into Sol Space it was time to find her.

It had taken three days to get the Normandy's communications back on line and with EDI no longer around to assist another ten to get her back in the air. In this time they'd used the comms to contact Admiral Hackett. This lead them to being told of the definite destruction of the reapers along with every AI in the galaxy, how Earth along with many other planets began to rebuild once the realisation that it was over settled in. They were also told of Shepard's unknown but probable fate, information in which Garrus checked for any change every single day. Every morning Garrus would first check if the Normandy was ready to go before patching in to Hackett to see if she'd been found. Everyday the answer was the same.

But now Normandy was in the air. Now it was time for Garrus and the crew to find her themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Normandy was finally deep within Sol space, now passing through the atmosphere of Mars. Just one planet away from their destination. A destination which many of the crew thought they would never see again. It had been hard, not knowing what had happened back on Earth. Sure they'd seen the Crucible fire, even felt it send the Normandy ricocheting through space but they hadn't actually seen whether it had the desired effect on the reapers. For days for all they knew the reapers had carried on their attack and Earth had been destroyed. It was a relief to here the news from Admiral Hackett that it had worked even though the good news had been followed by twice as much bad.

Still, they were glad to be back.

There wasn't much else to do now, other than wait for the Normandy to reach Earth where Hackett was expecting them. Even though this wasn't such a long time the wait was driving everyone insane. Particularly Garrus and Liara. The two of them had spent most of their time together, mainly trying to cheer each other up over the news of Shepard being missing. Together they walked to the bridge as their impatience built to see how much longer their wait was.

At the bridge they found Joker in his usual seat.

"How long till we reach Earth?" Liara asked immediately.

Without turning to look at them Joker replied quietly. "About twenty minutes I guess."

That made Garrus feel slightly better. "Finally, soon we'll be able to get this mess fixed. How are you feeling Joker?"

"What? Oh right. Fine I guess."

They knew they weren't going to get much more from him so they left him to do what he did best. He'd barely spoken since EDI had gone. When the beam from the Crucible had hit the Normandy her synthetic body courtesy of Cerberus had collapsed right in front of him. At first they'd thought it was just a problem with the body but when they'd searched the Normandy's systems for her she was nowhere to be found, as if she'd been wiped clean from the ship. Even after that they believed she could be recovered once they returned to Earth until the Admiral gave them the news that all synthetic life had been destroyed. Since that day Joker hadn't been the same and who could blame him.

Time passed and soon Earth's northern hemisphere could be seen from the observation deck. Then the entire European Union and then finally London. The City was still a huge wreck, so much so that there was no where for the Normandy to land due to other ships using the few areas made available. Instead they patched through to Admiral Hackett and arranged to dock on a star ship of the fifth fleet. The Normandy docked, the airlock engaged then the doors opened to reveal a dozen Alliance soldiers who welcomed them as heroes. One soldier asked if they required any medical attention which they all declined and instead asked to be taken directly to Hackett. They'd waited long enough.

Hackett was on the star ships bridge looking out over London. At the sound of the Normandy crew arriving he turned to look at them and looked relieved. "I'm glad to see you're all OK. I think everyone here will agree that losing the Normandy and its crew would have been too far a tragedy especially with the loss of She-" He caught the looks on the crews faces, Garrus especially. "I know how much she meant to you. Hell if it wasn't for her none of us would even be here. Greatest loss the Alliance has ever suffered."

Garrus stepped forward. "She can't be dead. I know she can't."

Hackett shook his head. "You know I want to believe that's true but we've had half the Alliance fleet out looking for her. Hell even Primarch Victus sent an entire squadron to look for her. We've found nothing."

No one wanted to hear this and it was clear to many around how distressing it was to hear it in person. Joker had lost enough as it was. Liara and Tali had become so close to Shepard she was almost like family. In James eyes he owed everything to his commander who had also become his closest friend. Javik, although he would never admit it had grown rather fond of the human who'd woke him from his long sleep. Then of course there was Garrus who couldn't and wouldn't imagine life without his Shepard.

Agitation was rife and just as much was denial but Liara of course knew she had to keep a level head. "What exactly happened after the Crucible fired?"

"Well the reapers just stopped." Answer Hackett. "All the ground troops collapsed where they stood and the starships fell from the sky. The Citadel also fell and sustained heavy damage though we believe it can be saved. Turian and Asari star ships and towing it back to the Serpent Nebula as we speak, a long journey without the relays working."

"And their was no trace of Shepard anywhere on the Citadel?"

"None at all."

"What about on the ground? If she isn't in the Citadel what about the debris? You said that the Citadel crashed so what about the damage below?"

"Alliance troops have been searching for survivors since the war ended. It hasn't been an easy task for anyone." Hackett had to let out a sigh. "Look, I hate it as much as you do but it's been weeks. If she was still alive we would have found her by now."

Garrus couldn't help himself and had to let out a growl. "You don't understand! I know she's alive, I just know it and if you think I'm going to give up on her. I won't give up after a few weeks, I won't give up after a few months and I work give up after a few years. She. Is. Alive." With stiff determination in his bones he turned towards the Normandy crew. "I'm going to find her and if you'd care to help I'd appreciate it."


End file.
